Anything
by onyour-own
Summary: This chapter is the summary.


[Come as you are]

Done.

That was the only word to completely and totally sum up everything.

It was done.

Grimmjow felt the corners of his mouth curl up into a silent snarl as he looked around the place which was once called Hueco Mundo.

He didn't know what happened to the others but what he did know was that they were gone, and by others, he meant the higher ranking espada. He didn't give a single shit about the weaker ones. However, it was to his pleasure to find that those three shits called shinigamis were gone and he was sure that Ichigo had big part in their disappearance.

The blue haired hollow sighed roughly and shoved his hands into the pockets of his white hakama. What to do now…it would be a hassle to go wandering around looking for strong opponents and it would be even more troublesome to gather the weaker hollows still wandering around Hueco Mundo to establish order or whatever.

A solitary wind slithered past him silently carrying a trail of white dust with it.

As usual, the day was cloudless and the sun was bright. There was no noise but the occasional whispering of the shifting of sand and wind. The barren landscape was plain and boring, white against blue. How did such a place come to be…

"Che…they just had to all go and die." Grimmjow growled as he made his way towards the gigantic building and headed to his room. There was nothing else to do now. No one to pick fights with, no one to try and overcome, and no one to agitate…he was alone in a sense.

That didn't mean that he'd go through the trouble of going to the real world and search out Ichigo for a fight.

The building was eerily silent and a chill slowly crawled down his spine as he made his way through the debris and the strange darkness. He could still feel the remnants of various reiatsu clinging to the atmosphere as if it were desperately fighting to stay in this world. Disgusting. That was one word for it. Grimmjow fought another shiver as the reiatsu seemed to cling to his life force as he walked through. All those emotions left with the reiatsu crawled like little insects through his body and they touched the parts of him that he thought that he had thrown away long ago.

Disgusting.

He gritted his teeth as he walked through the empty halls of the large building. His room, where was his room. He just wanted to go back to his place. His domain. He didn't care if he could rule over everything now that he was technically the strongest one there. He just wanted to go back to his place.

Finding his room took longer than he thought it would and by the time he walked in through the familiar sliding door all he wanted to do was sleep.

Sleep away his fatigue and sleep away his boredom. But as soon as his body hit the plain bed below him, he found that the sleep he had wanted so much would not come as easily as he had expected.

And for some reason all he could do was think.

Think about why this was all happening. Think about what he should do. Think about what there was.

It was so uncharacteristic of him that it almost made Grimmjow laugh.

His blue eyes boredly scanned the high white ceiling above him as he let out a deep sigh and turned over onto his side. What to do now.

Why was he the one that was spared. Why couldn't he be killed off like the others had been.

There was no point to anything now…not that there was a point to all of this from the beginning.

"Um…excuse me?" a small voice tumbled out into the silence.

Grimmjow's ear twitched but he didn't show any signs of hearing the voice, his thoughts were flooding his mind now and since all of this was new to him, he had to take the time and actually examine everything.

The espada sighed loudly and rolled over onto his back, why couldn't he just go to sleep peacefully. His days had been so much better without having to use his brain to actually think about something. He folded his arms behind his head and used them as a makeshift pillow as he closed his shocking cerulean blue eyes.

"Hello?" the voice came again, this time less hesitant than before but still timid.

But sleep had suddenly hit the espada and the hollow was fast asleep, hardly moving at all, probably because of how tired he had been.

There was silence except for the deep even breathing of Grimmjow as he slept on and on.

A slight sigh slowly exited into the air as a small shadow fell over the sleeping form of Grimmjow, "Guess I'll have to wait until he wakes up." The small timid voice reluctantly said.

When Grimmjow woke up, he could feel two things.

One was the strange warmth he could feel at his side as if a furry animal had made its way inside his room and curled up next to him.

The second one was the raging headache stomping all over his head. He knew that he shouldn't have tried his hand at thinking yesterday.

He slowly opened his eyes and let them wander around the room, the sun outside had already set leaving behind the flipped crescent moon. The opposite moon of the real world.

The espada felt the wrinkles on his forming into a wicked expression on his face as he let out a groan and used his arms to push himself up into a sitting position when he heard a loud yelp and felt something small and warm beside him wriggling around in his concrete grip.

"What the hell?" he threw the thing across the room where it let out a little mew of pain. Great. What a good way to wake up. He looked down at his hand and wiped it on the bed he was sitting on. Whatever he had touched, it was soft and warm. Weird.

Despite the darkness of the room, Grimmjow could still see relatively well because of the moonlight that streamed in through the one barred window that he had. The thing he had thrown across the room was still and unmoving.

It probably was just some kind of animal. Grimmjow let a hand run through his light blue hair as he stretched his sore body. Sleep was still a cloudy haze in his head and his headache was still rampaging through his mind.

"What a way to wake someone up." The thing suddenly sat up and rubbed a sore spot on its body.

Grimmjow's head snapped to the moving thing across from him. His eyes were narrowed into slits. It was a girl. But he had been so sure that it had been some furry animal when he had thrown it.

"And here I was just waiting for you to wake up." The girl yawned and stretched.

Her body was doused in shadows and so Grimmjow couldn't see her face but he could sense her powerlessness. As far as he could tell, she wasn't a threat to him,"Just get out." He said indifferently and shifted his body so that he could get up. A sharp pain shot through the right side of his chest causing him to wince as he stood up. His injuries still weren't fully healed…

"Rude." The little girl pouted and stood up herself but refused to step out of the shadows,"Hasn't anyone taught you manners?" the little voice echoed in the stone room.

Grimmjow growled, but he wasn't in the mood for any of this,"Just get the fuck out of here." His voice was rough. He was still in pain and his injuries hadn't healed properly.


End file.
